1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the continuous casting of steel which produces a steel bloom exhibiting a varying chemical composition in its cross-section.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Several processes are known which attempt to produce steel blooms with unequal chemical analyses in the cross-section via a continuous casting process. For example, Swiss patent document 450 640 describes a process for producing continuous steel blooms whose outer areas and center have different properties. The blooms are cast in at least two streams simultaneously in a common casting process with optimum combination and without contraction errors. It is also common in the industry to introduce alloys such as aluminum in wire form into the continuous casting chill form.
However, these prior continuous casting processes fail to Produce steel blooms with unequal distribution of the added alloys through the cross-section of the bloom reliably or in a reproducible manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a continuous casting process for the continuous production of steel blooms which have a clearly higher concentration of the alloy added in the continuous casting chill form in their superficial surface areas than in their center area.
It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing object predictably and with regularity.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from the drawing and specification which follow.